


~ Where The Sun Sets, Love Rises ~

by Xx_AnonymousG_xX



Category: Tsuritama
Genre: BoyxBoy, Confessions, Fluff, Gay, Happy Ending, M/M, Tsuritama - Freeform, Yukiharu - Freeform, this ship is my life rn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_AnonymousG_xX/pseuds/Xx_AnonymousG_xX
Summary: Who would've thought that a simple trip to the beach to watch the sunset, would turn into a heart wrenching love confession between an overly-excited Haru and a very flustered Yuki?-------------------------------------"Yuki?""Yeah?""What does love feel like?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea at 1:00 AM so bare with me here. This is my first post on archive btw, woo! I just finished Tsuritama (even though it came out like 3 years ago) and I can't find a lot of fics for it T_T 
> 
> So, I have decided to make one for myself! Yay! Hope you enjoy, ^w^
> 
> I apologize in advance for any spelling errors, for I typed everything on my phone. And we all know how annoying autocorrect can be when it comes to fanfics..

* * *

Haru skipped through the streets if Enoshima, pulling Yuki alongside him. Keito had sent the two of them out to get some groceries for dinner, and of course they were bound to get side tracked.

They stopped and looked at some new rods and fishing bait, went fishing for a bit, and did a lot of other things through out the day.

Yuki remembered an old conversation topic from a while back, which gave Yuki the idea to show Haru a beach-view sunset.

When the time drew near, the pair made their way to the sandy beach of Enoshima, where they would watch the sunset.

They placed the duffel bag of fishing supplies and the plastic grocery bags in the sand before sitting down themselves.

An array of colors spilled across the sky like watercolors, an ombré of purples, oranges, pinks and yellows all mixed together to create a masterpiece before the two.

"So Haru, you've never watched a sunset before?" Yuki asked. He turned to face Haru, who's violet eyes sparkled like amethysts at the magnificent sight before him.

"Nope!" Haru answered, popping the "p" to add humor. His wonder-filled eyes never left the sky.

Yuki turned his head to once again watch the sunset, ever so slowly spreading across the skys, while the light reflected across the ocean. So very similar to the stained glass windows found in church steeples.

Out of nowhere, Haru broke into Yuki's seemingly endless thoughts with a call of his voice. "Yuki?"

"Yeah?" Yuki replied, staring off at the sky.

"What does love feel like?" Haru asked excitedly.

Yuki choked on his breath.  _'Why is he asking me?'_ He pondered. Yuki had never had a girlfriend, he was even crushing on the blonde next to him.

"Well...um.." Yuki stammered, "it's kinda like.. You like someone.. a lot.. and you want to be with them forever.." 

Yuki turned away from the sunset, only to find that Haru had moved a little closer. And by little, he meant that they're knees were touching in their cross-crossed position.

Haru laid his head on Yuki's shoulder, smiling to himself. "How do _you_ know what it feels like, Yuki?" He asked mischievously.

Yuki sucked in a breath, now he was getting nervous. Question after question hit him like stones, making him more confused then ever.

"Well, um..." He hard his stuttering, it happened when he was nervous. That and the weird face thing that happens now and again, which was in fact happening right now.

Haru saw his expression and immediately tried his best to calm his friend down.

After a moment of awkward silence, Yuki broke it with a simple phrase.

"Because of you."

"Huh..?" Haru gasped, removing his head from the red head's shoulder to look at him.

"I know what love feels like, because of you." Yuki smiled, turning his head to face the blonde haired alien next to him.

Words couldn't describe how happy they both were at that moment. They embraced each other in a tear filled hug.

"Do you know what love feels like now?" Yuki asked, smiling playfully at Haru.

Haru simply nodded his head, for no matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't get his words out. Hearts pounding in they're chests, they pulled each other into a kiss.

The friction of they're lips connecting sent chills up each other's spines, for it was a beautiful moment for the both of them. They pulled away and gasped for breath. They smiled as they stood up, holding one another's hands.

Haru was the first to break the silence once more. "I love you Yuki, so so so so so so so sooOOO much!" He declared, a happy grin on his face as he shed a few tears.

Yuki wiped them away with the back of his hand before grabbing a hold of Haru's hands once more.

"I love you so much too Haru." He said, planting a quick kiss to Haru's right cheek.

"Let's head home, we need to bring these groceries home so Grandma can cook dinner." Yuki said, smiling.

Haru nodded as he grabbed the grocery bags up off the ground. Yuki held the surprisingly light duffel bag in one hand, while his other hand was intwined with Haru's. 

Behind them, the sun finally set on the horizon. What a beautiful work of art it was, but what a beautiful work of art Haru and Yuki's love now was.

For where the sun may set, love rises in its place.

Fin~


End file.
